


Day One: Athlete

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Unsurprisingly, the McKinley Titans are losing another football game





	Day One: Athlete

**Author's Note:**

> My first Klaine Advent!

He was used to being on the bench. Kurt Hummel wasn’t needed unless coach called him over for a field goal. There were games where Kurt followed along but Coach Tanaka wasn’t the most creative strategizer. It was always the same plays, which is probably why the team didn’t win often. McKinley’s Titans were the most predictable team in all of Ohio. 

Today’s game was uneventful so far. Kurt was trying to pay attention since his dad happened to be in the stands today. After the game, Kurt knew his dad would want to talk about what went wrong. There were only so many topics his dad was passionate about—Kurt’s football team happened to be one of them. The problem was nothing interesting is happening and they were well into the third quarter. 

When Mike or Puck are benched Kurt at least has someone to talk to about the game. They can complain together. Today all the male glee members/ football players are on the field except him. He’s riding the bench with the freshman who don’t get to play often either. 

To pass the time, Kurt starts scanning the stands. The visitor bleachers are relatively empty. He recognizes a group of McKinley hockey players, who take their rivalry with the footballers way too seriously, sitting at the top. Closer to the front are some parents and family of the visiting team. There are fellow classmates too, who made the drive to Lima to watch the game. Kurt assumed they are all aware of how awful this year has been for this football team. The only game they won was the first game Kurt played in.

Unfortunately, the kicker can’t always save the game. Especially not when the score is slightly over thirty points different.

The visitor team calls for a timeout, which seems ridiculous to Kurt since they are so clearly going to win this game. All of the Mckinley players come off the field briefly to rehydrate and watch the huddle taking place across the field. His fellow teammates were grumbling about their opponents but Kurt was focused on the boy walking down the bleachers towards the field.

From here, he was hard to see but there was no way to miss those red pants. Kurt was about to stand up and go after the boy but Coach was eyeing him so he stayed put. The rest of the game goes exactly as Kurt pictured: he stays on the bench, the Titans move a few yard lines, the other team continues to score, and Mckinley ultimately loses. Sure, the team is disappointed but Kurt is more occupied with finding red pants.

Typically, Kurt waits until the rest of the football team is showered and dressed before going to the locker room so it’s not surprising for his dad to meet him at the field after a game. Burt Hummel is very familiar with the field. He stops to clap Coach on the shoulder and murmured some encouraging words before sitting beside his son on the bench.

“Shame, you didn’t get to shine today.”

“It’s not a big deal, dad,” Kurt assures him. “I’m going to head to the showers.”

Kurt actually heads to the building but is constantly looking for the boy in red pants. The crowd isn’t thick but it’s still a lot of people to sort through. Luckily, Kurt finds him.

He doesn’t mind to just blurt something out but it happens. “Hey,”

“Hi,” The boy says. “It sucks that the first game I come to, you didn’t get to play in.”

Kurt just smiles. “You sat on the wrong side, you know?”

“We were once on opposing teams, remember?”

“Blaine, we were never on opposing teams.”

“Fine, competing show choirs.”

Kurt just waits for his boyfriend to continue.

“Okay, I was a little late and didn’t want to look like a fool looking for your dad.”

“You’re adorable,” Kurt tells him.

Blaine smiles and pecks his cheek. “Go shower, I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”


End file.
